


Letters Home

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [18]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcoholism, Depression, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Suicide, sucidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's letters to John during the three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Maybe some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

_21/5/2011_

I died yesterday. You took it harder than I thought you might. But now, you need to be strong, for Mrs Hudson if no one else. She needs you. I see you’re planning the funeral. Waste of time and money; no one will come, not even my brother. But it means something to you- sentiment- so I suppose it’s not all worthless. Closure and whatnot. Keep calm and carry on, John; for I have much to do.

-Sherlock Holmes

 

_07/6/2011_

Being this long without you feels as I had not anticipated. I hadn’t planned on missing you, certainly not to this extent. Emotions are curious, if not frivolous. I’m in Israel, the desert. How did you stand this sodding heat for years? I’m, rather regrettably, not much further along. Mycroft says you haven’t been doing well. You need to get out, have a life, isn’t that what you used to say to me? And remember to eat. Carry on, John.

-Sherlock Holmes

 

_30/8/2011_

In Malaysia now. I must say, I travel very well, now that I’m killing people. In any case, it’s been 3 months now, John. Call Greg back, take him up on a pint. Go back to the clinic. And please stop spending nights at my graveside, it’s an empty gesture. And it worries Sarah as well as Molly. Carry on.

-Sherlock

 

_01/12/2011_

United States. I think I’m finally starting in on the centre of it, maybe I’ll have a chance at his sniper. John, you need to stop drinking.

-Sherlock

 

_11/01/2012_

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, John. Maybe now you can stop with the alcohol. Mary seems nice.

-Sherlock

 

_31/03/2012_

Happy birthday, John. Mary is good for you.

-SH

 

_20/09/2012_

Sebastian Moran; 39; American Navy SEAL Sniper. Dishonourable discharge- 2008.

I found him.

-SH

 

_17/11/2012_

Tracked Moran to Middle East, Palestine. Shouldn’t be long now.

John, even Harry is concerned. Where did Mary go?

-SH

 

_28/11/2012_

He’s gone again.

Don’t make Mycroft interfere, John. He has strict orders only to survey unless your safety or well-being is threatened. Don’t let it be by your own hand. Mary was good for you.

-SH

 

_14/02/2013_

Moran has gone into hiding, now I’m chasing grunts until he resurfaces. It’s only a small matter of time.

John, you’re a doctor for god’s sake. Can’t you see it?

-SH

 

_31/03/2013_

I wish you were here; my sewing skills are novice at best, but the bleeding has stopped and I managed to re-inflate the lung.

Happy birthday John. I miss you.

-SH

 

_09/07/2013_

Moran is on the move again. To Belarus. I’m going to get him this time.

John, you have to know what this is doing to you, not to mention your liver.

-S

 

_31/07/2013_

Out of my hands again, but he took a knife to the shoulder.

You need to stop this, John.

-S

 

_02/10/2013_

Moscow to Cape Town.

Please, John. Stop this.

-S

 

_28/02/2014_

Moran is dead.

-S

 

_11/04/2014_

With the leaders gone, the entire thing is almost at an end. We’re so close, John. Almost.

-S

 

_01/05/2014_

Mycroft says I can return, he’ll organise the whole thing. I honestly don’t care anymore. I’m coming home, John.

-S

 

_15/05/2014_

Delayed another five days, John. I’m coming. Wait for me.

-S

 

_21/05/2014_

Ever impatient, my soldier. One day. You had just one day. But you just couldn’t wait any more, could you? I’m sorry, John. I’m so, so sorry, I was too late.

You were still with me until the end, though, weren’t you? Good day you picked, to die. The three year anniversary. And true to form, you jumped. And I wasn’t there to catch you. I’m so sorry, John.

-Sherlock Holmes

 

  
**John H Watson**

**March 31st, 1972- May 21st, 2014**

**Beloved Friend, Soldier, Doctor**

 

And next to this simple grey stone slab, lay another:

 

 

**Sherlock Holmes**

**January 6th, 1984- May 21st, 2014**

**World’s Only Consulting Detective**

**Beloved Friend**

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually another version of the same prompt as Letters, but obviously a different ending. Comments on the style and format will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
